Crash Into Me
by lucklessdreamer
Summary: "You and me, Bones, we'll make the whole world come crashing down."  Lots of gratuitous smut, a little bit of plot.


A/N: This is my first ever Bones fic. It's heavy on the smut and light on the plot (my speciality!). No real spoilers, but takes into consideration everything throuh 6x12. I'd love to hear what you think!

**Crash Into Me**

The front door slams hard against its frame - hard enough to rattle the walls of his apartment.

But he is not rattled. He doesn't flinch when he hears the door open, or when it is slammed shut, or when he hears her heels clicking across the hardwoods.

He's been expecting her.

So, he sits slumped over in a chair, a half-empty beer bottle between his fingers and he waits.

She's before him in seconds, hands slanted on her hips and her lips are a straight, angry line.

He raises his eyes slowly, taking time to appreciate the length of her legs and the flare of her hips before his eyes settle on hers.

"Yes, Bones?"

"I just spoke to Hannah," she tells him as evenly as she can muster, but her voice pitches high when she says the other woman's name and betrays her.

"I figured," he mumbles.

"I think you should explain."

Booth eyes her warily. "What exactly did she say to you?"

"I don't…" she mumbles, switching her weight from foot to foot. She falters, just for a moment, bowing her head. "I don't understand." She raises her head again and squares her shoulders, meeting his dark gaze head-on. "Make me understand, Booth."

He shrugs and takes a long drag from his beer before he answers her, enjoying watching her fidget under the weight of her uncertainty. "We broke up. It happens."

"Hannah was very upset," Brennan tells him matter-of-factly. "You know I'm not good at reading people, but it was very obvious."

"And I'm sorry about that. What do you want me to say here, Bones?"

"I want you to…" She pulls in a breath. "I want you to tell me why."

He places his beer bottle down on the floor so both his hands are free to run over his face. He slumps forward, exhausted and not up for a fight, especially with Brennan.

"It just wasn't going to work out. She wasn't…"

"Wasn't what?" she presses. Her hearts slamming against her ribs in a sickening rhythm and as soon as she asks, she considers that she doesn't want to know at all.

He pulls his hands from his face and looks up at her, narrowing his eyes he whispers, "you. She wasn't you."

The second the words tumble from his lips she realizes that she was right - she doesn't want to know. She is ineffective in controlling her shock, reacting with a gasp and widened eyes.

"I… I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry," she mutters, shaking her head and forgetting which way the door is while the blood pounds between her ears and her heart is sinking to the floor beneath her feet.

Booth snaps to his feet in seconds and yells, "you're the one who came here and demanded answers!" as she's stumbling towards the door. "You always demand the truth, but when it's about you - about us - you can't handle it."

She spins back towards him, eyes narrowed and filled with fire, "Do _not _make this about me. Do not make your break up with Hannah about me. I never asked you…"

He laughs, it's breathy and hopeless, but it surprises her. "For someone so smart, you're such an idiot."

"Me?" she roars. "I'm the idiot? You're the one who just broke up with someone amazing like Hannah." Her tones softens. "She was good for you, Booth. She was… she wasn't me."

Booth stalks towards her confidently, a glint in his eyes and a lopsided smile curving his lips. Brennan is frozen, but it occurs to her that she should make a run for it. But she stands her ground and he's suddenly before her.

"That's the whole point, Bones."

"I don't know what that means."

"Yes you do," he taunts.

"I really do think you're an idiot," she accuses, but her voice is all but lost as his hands come to rest on her waist.

"I am," he agrees. "But so are you,"

She opens her mouth to protest, but his lips press to hers before she can get out a single word. They fuse together perfectly, as if they've done this a thousand times before, but there is so much behind this kiss that they grip tightly to one another just to remain on their feet.

Booth's tongue slides effortlessly between her lips and she welcomes him. Their tongues dueling with the passion that has been building since the last time they were this close. With one hand on her waist, the other cups the side of her face, his fingers tangling in her hair as he pulls her firmly against his body.

Brennan loses herself momentarily. There's a niggling voice in the back of her head that's warning her just how easily she melts into Booth's body and just as much she loves the feel of his tongue caressing hers. But soon, that little voice is a big, booming voice she can't ignore and her hands come to his chest and she pushes back.

"Booth…" she whispers, her eyes searching his for the answers to all of the questions she's too afraid to ask.

He says nothing, but his other hand comes to frame her face and he leans in to whisper a kiss against her forehead and the corner of her eye and the line of her jaw. He leaves one last, lingering kiss across her parted lips before pulling back to meet her eyes.

"I want you," he tells her. "I'm not going to deny that anymore."

Booth is almost certain she's going to bolt - just tear right out of his arms and run for the door. She has that faraway look in her eyes and her teeth are worrying her bottom lip and he sees the battle she's warring inside herself so clearly on her face.

But she surprises him when her eyes lift to his, shining with unshed tears and she tells him, in a voice that is barely audible, "I'm scared."

Before he can assuage her fears or admit that he's just as terrified as she is, she's winding her arms around his neck and crashing her lips to his.

He's caught off-guard, but reacts to her instantly, catching her as they tumble back. He smiles at barely escaping falling to the ground and he feels her smile, too, against his lips.

They kiss as if they have all the time in the world. He's not going anywhere; she's not going anywhere. There is no rush.

But when Booth's lungs begin to scream for air, he breaks their kiss. His lips skate over her cheek and chin before he dips his head to press his lips to her throat. He leaves wet, open-mouthed kisses down the length of her neck and nips at her when he hears her moan and arch towards him.

Desperate for more of her skin - more of her - he breaks their embrace to use his nimble, yet shaking fingers to unbutton her blouse and peel it away from her skin, dropping it carelessly to the ground as he drinks her in.

He's dreamt of her before; fantasized of what she would look like. But not a single one of them can compare to her now.

"Bones," he grounds out hoarsely.

"Touch me," she pleads unabashedly.

And he does - doesn't even hesitate before putting his hands on her again. His thumb skims the top of her breast, the flesh that is overflowing from the lacy cups of her bra. He leaves gooseflesh in his wake.

Booth glances up at her - her eyes are screwed shut and her lips are parted to allow her breathy moans to pass through effortlessly - and he's struck at just how long it's taken them to get to this moment. Open and honest and on the brink of absolutely everything.

He removes his hand from her and the loss of his touch instantly causes her eyes to open.

"What?" she pants.

"We…" He swallows thickly, licking his lips as he tries to keep his eyes only on her face and not the rest of her body that's bare and his for the taking. "If we cross this line, there's no going back."

She nods tightly, but her eyes are narrowed as If she doesn't understand at all. "Of course. It's a scientific impossibility to go back in time," she tells him calmly, rationally. "There's no chance that we… oh."

It clicks and he laughs. He was right - she was right - there is no one like Brennan.

"I don't want to go back," she tells him confidently, no hint of apprehension or fear in her voice.

She proves this by reaching for the hem of his t-shirt and yanking it easily over his head. Her nails run zig-zagging lines down the expanse of his chest. She delights in the way his muscles tense under her touch. It does not ease her curiosity of this man, it only ignites a fire within her to see what other reactions she can evoke from this man before her.

Ducking her head, she begins a random path across his chest with her mouth, licking and nipping and feathering touches to his skin. She leaves one lingering kiss over his heart and she would swear the lightening fast beat of his heart matches her own.

Booth pulls up on her shoulders and brings her mouth back to his for a kiss that makes them both weak in the knees.

Brennan pulls back again, but there is a mischievous glint in her eyes this time. She tangles her fingers through his and in a sultry voice whispers, "Let's go to bed, Booth."

She tugs on his hand and he blindly follows her towards his bedroom. But he's so overcome with everything that's happening - can barely believe this isn't a dream - that he's certain she could lead him right over a cliff and he wouldn't utter one word of protest.

When they reach his bedroom, she joins their lips together once more as they continue towards his bed. They only pull apart when his legs hit the mattress and she pushes on his shoulders, wordlessly instructing him to sit.

She's still wearing that dangerous smirk and her eyes are still glittering when she takes a step away from him. Brennan unzips her skirt easily, her eyes never leaving Booth's, and shimmies out of it, letting the fabric pool at her feet. She toes off her heels before she steps back to Booth.

Brennan has never been very modest. She's proud of her body - the curve of her waist and the strength of her calves - but it's unnerving the way that Booth's eyes bore into her and it makes her feel exposed; vulnerable.

His fingertips skim the indent of her waist and smooth across the taut muscles of her stomach, burning every inch of her into his brain. She's almost about to cry because he's not saying anything and barely touching her, but finally, he leans forward and presses a wet kiss to the center of her stomach, right above her navel and it causes her to shiver.

"C'mere," he croons before he pulls her into his lap.

She straddles him, her knees sinking into the mattress and all the rest of her sinking into him. It is then that she feels the evidence - clear and undeniable fact - of what she is doing to him pressing right against her core. It makes her hiss in pleasure and she can't help but rock her hips experimentally.

"Jesus, Bones," he curses, his fingers curling into the flesh of her sides, holding her a little tighter.

She smirks and attaches her lips to his neck.

In an effort not to lose it just from the feel of her lips on him and the warmth that radiates from her, he reaches behind her to unclasp her bra, freeing her breasts.

His hands lift and he takes her beasts in his hands, weighing them and delighting in the silky smooth skin he finds beneath his fingers. Brennan's forehead drops to his shoulder when his thumbs stroke over her rigid nipples. He repeats his actions again and again until she's undulating against him and her teeth are sinking into the flesh of his shoulder.

Brennan gasps when Booth grips her waist and in a lightening-fast movement, he's flipped them so that she's on her back and he's grinning above her.

He kisses her once. Twice. Three times before he drags himself away to quickly rid himself of his pants and boxers. Booth doesn't miss it when Brennan drags her tongue appreciatively over her lips.

His heart slams against his chest and he is certain that he's never seen anything sexier than Brennan in his bed, her hair spread over his pillows and her arms outstretched to him, wanting and welcoming.

When he joins her, she wraps her arms around his back and pulls him fully down on top of her, welcoming his weight.

"I don't want to crush you," he laughs, breathy and strained from being this close to her.

"You wont," she assures him, her lips against his ear and her warm breath falling against his skin.

Their lips meet again. Their tongues dueling as they memorize the feel of being pressed together in this way - skin-to-skin, heart-to-heart.

Booth needs more of her. There's so much to explore - secret places of Brennan's he's only imagined being able to touch and feel. So he breaks away from her lips to travel down her body. He worships the slope of her shoulder, the peak of her breast, the plane of her stomach and the crest of her hip with his tongue.

She's writhing beneath him, impatient and longing for release as her hands tangle in his hair and his name slips desperately from her lips, begging for more.

He hooks his thumbs into her panties and slowly, so slowly that it makes Brennan squirm, pulls them down her legs.

And then there are absolutely no barriers between them.

Booth leans back on his haunches and traces her body with his eyes. Every single inch of her. The dark line of her eyelashes, the light freckles that dot her shoulder, the ridge of her ribs against her stomach, the patch of curls between her legs, and dark red polish on her toes.

She's perfect.

He tells her that, his voice awed in reverence.

"You're beautiful."

"You too," she returns, her voice deep and throaty.

Brennan reaches for him, pulling him back down to her to cover her body. He's nestled between her legs, just one push and he'd be right where he wants to be.

But instead, he drags his hand down her body and teasingly pushes two fingers inside of her - pushing and testing.

She gasps, loud and sharp, arching her back and curling her fingers into his biceps.

He finds her hot and wet, completely ready for him. He thinks this alone might make him come undone. The tightness he feels and the breathy moans falling into his ear is too much.

"Booth, please," she begs, tugging on his wrist. "I want you inside of me. Now."

He obliges her, pulling his fingers from her. He glides the fingers he just had buried deep within her over her bottom lip and when she pulls her tongue along the path his fingers just blazed, he knows he wont last long.

Booth's drags his tongue over her lip, tasting her - the very essence of who she is.

He reaches away from her, towards the nightstand, and she cries out in protest. Her hand shoots out to his and she pulls him easily regains his attention.

"No. Just you. Just _us_."

He swallows thickly and nods. "You sure?"

"Yes, yes. Please. Booth, please."

Booth is certain he couldn't deny her anything now. Not one single thing, especially not this.

He kisses her gently, lips ghosting across hers as he presses into her by inches. Slowly, oh so slowly, their bodies join together.

At long, long last they are one.

When he is buried deep within her, so deep that is impossible to tell where he begins and she ends, her eyes squeeze close and her breath comes in shaky bursts.

"Look at me," he urges, unmoving. "_Temperance_, look at me."

Her eyes remain shut and he begins to pull out, just as slowly as he entered her. He tries again, "Open your eyes. Look at me, Bones."

This time her eyes open and lock with his. He sees the tears glimmering and his heart expands.

He leans his forehead against hers, their eyes still locked, and he moves at the slowest possible pace he can muster. Pulling almost all the way out, before pushing back in.

"I love you," he whispers and the tears come.

She pulls in an unsteady breath, her chest heaving against his, and he kisses the tears that trail down her cheeks away.

Her hips move perfectly with his. They were always well-matched, equals in every way, and the way they move now is no different from everything else they've ever done together.

She compels him to go faster, swiveling her hips and clawing at his back.

Booth tries to maintain his steady rhythm - wanting this to go on forever - but he's lost in her. Lost in the wet heat of her, the endless look in her eyes, and the needy moans that escape her lips.

And when she presses up, just so slightly, to pull the lobe of his ear between her teeth and into his ear she croons, "Seeley" it's all over.

His hand squeezes her hip as her legs come to wrap around his back, her feet digging into his ass to propel him even faster, even harder, even deeper.

Booth's hips piston against hers and it is not long before Brennan is trembling in his arms and he's at the edge, so close to falling over into oblivion.

"Bones," he chokes out, shaking above her as he tries to hold out for her.

"Oh god. I'm, I'm…"

And he feels her begin to contract around him and he quickly tries to pull out of her, knowing he's seconds away himself.

"No, no," she pants. "Inside me. Please."

Their lips meet in a searing kiss as he pushes into her just one last time and they're falling.

They shake and chant one another's names as they fall, clinging to one another all the way down.

And when the quaking has finally stopped and there is nothing left, Booth falls into Brennan's arms.

Her hands slide over his back and she peppers kisses to his shoulder, her entire body humming.

There is silence in the bedroom, just their breathing returning to normal, but Brennan swears her body is singing so loudly, so joyfully, that Booth must hear it too.

"I never knew it could be like that," Brennan confesses quietly, hugging Booth even more tightly against her.

Booth looks at her, his thumb dragging across her cheek and he smiles lazily. "That is what it will always be like for us. You and me, Bones, we'll make this whole world come crashing down."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that was impossible."

"But?"

"But now… Now I know everything is possible."

He starts to pull away, but she clings to him, keeping him where he is. "No, just a little bit longer. I want to stay like this just a little longer."

He concedes and settles into her arms with another soft kiss to her swollen lips.

Minutes or hours or days pass with the two of them just like that - wrapped together, so close that there is no separating one from the other - before Brennan whispers his name.

"Hmm?" he mumbles, his eyes and limbs heavy, beginning to drift into delicious sleep.

"I love you."

He smiles, his lips curving against her shoulder and he murmurs a confident, "I know."


End file.
